


Betrayal by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Darkfic, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal always comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal by madam_minnie

  
[Betrayal](viewstory.php?sid=4438) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Betrayal always comes at a price.  
Categories: Dark Tales > Drabbles Characters:  Neville Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy  
Genres:  Darkfic, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Character Death, D/S, Love/Hate, Slash, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 262 Read: 336  
Published: 05/01/2007 Updated: 05/01/2007 

Betrayal by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written during my 'It's A Lucius Day' today based on a prompt from [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)  


The rain pelted his frigid skin making it difficult to see more than a few meters in front of him. The summons had been brief but commanding and the portkey had activated just as the gale-strong winds slammed through the countryside.

Neville knew better than to trust the Death Eater's words but he could never disobey. Clutching his robes tightly about him, his chin tucked under as he pushed forward against the howling wind, he made his way toward the small cottage. There, in the doorway, stood his Master. Long billowing robes beckoned him, the small serpent clasp, finally visible as he stumbled through the muddy grass toward the door.

"Have you come alone?" Lucius Malfoy asked lifting the boy's chin with the tip of his serpent cane.

"Yes, Master," Neville replied, his head bowed.

"And were you successful?" the silver-haired man asked closing the door behind the mousy-haired boy and pinning him against it.

Neville had to swallow several times before nodding, his eyes fixed on the ground.

He didn't flinch when Lucius cupped him and whispered words of gratitude in his ear. He didn't cry out when he felt those long fingers wrapped around the base of his flaccid cock and he fought back the tears when he sank into that hot mouth, his body betraying his disgust.

But as he handed his Master the parchment with the Fidelius password to Harry and Draco's home, he begged for death.

His Master, the merciful Lord he was, granted his request... just as he pulled his come-covered cock from the young man's arse.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4438>  



End file.
